Apollos krasseste Geschichte – „Hey! – ähm… prägendes Erlebnis
by GoldenerSchimmer
Summary: Dies hier, ist wie der Titel sagt, eines der krassesten und prägendesten Ereignis in Apollos langem und heißem Leben /Humor/OS/


Apollos krasseste Geschichte – „Hey!" – ähm… prägendes Erlebnisse

„Mir wurde schon oft gesagt, ‚Apollo du bist so toll' und ‚Ich will ein Kind von dir' aber was macht mich wirklich aus? Es ist nicht mein Aussehen oder meine Intelligenz, es sind auch nicht meine sensiblen Gefühle, auf die jede Frau abfährt, nur so nebenbei", Apollo räusperte sich gespielt „es ist… meine Vergangenheit. Es sind Poseidons bösen Intrigen, Aphrodites hysterisches Geschrei, Zeus rücksichtsloses Verhalten und Ares Hinterlistigkeit. All dies machte mich zu dem, was ich jetzt bin, ein gut aussehender junger Mann, jedoch ohne Gehör, dank Aphrodite, jedoch mit Paranoia, Dank Poseidon, der alte Fischsack. Ich hasse ihn, er stinkt, ist ungepflegt und ähm… wo war ich nochmal? Ach ja, Zeus hat mich hart werden lassen. Ares, wie er mich immer in diese fiesen, hinterlistigen Fallen gelockt hat! Er wird büßen, so wie alle!" Apollo brach in hysterisches und unkontrolliertes Lachen aus. Dann fing er sich wieder „Aber was taten sie wirklich? Ich werde euch jeweils eine sehr prägende Geschichte der jeweiligen erzählen. Es ist wirklich Krass und nicht auszuhalten. Nehmt euch in Acht, lest besser nicht weiter, wenn ihr ein schwaches Herz habt oder ihr keine Ananas oder Schokolade mögt. Oder Brokkoli… oder Orangen, oder Luft und Wasser… oder MICH", das letztere schrie Apollo. Dann lehnte er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und lachte. „Na ja, dann möchte ich euch gar nicht aufhalten, lest nun meine jungen Untertanen und Verurteilt die Götter, die mir dies antaten. Gründet ne Sekte oder so. Ich will euch wirklich nicht weiter aufhalten, aber ne Sekte wäre wirklich geil! Die würdet ich dann ‚Apollos Rächer' oder so nennen… das wäre echt abgefahren!", damit endete Apollo, klatschte 2 Mal in die Hände und ein Vorhang hinter ihm öffnete sich, der vorher eigentlich gar nicht da gewesen war und überhaupt. Warum saß er jetzt in einem Kino und hatte Popcorn? Und wieso liefen diese Erinnerungen gerade auf der Leinwand? Das werden wir wohl nie erfahren, aber wohl, welche Erlebnisse Apollo so dramatisch prägten…

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere auch. Apollo saß gelangweilt auf seinem Thron und sah sich aus müden Lidern um. Da erblickte er Poseidon. Er beschloss dass dieser ein gutes Opfer war. Apollo zauberte sich ne Tüte Erdnüsse (ja, Apollo kann da) und begann Den Meeresgott damit zu bewerfen. Irgendwann, 6 Minuten und 48 Sekunden, später stand Poseidon mit einem Fisch in der Hand auf und stellte sich genau vor Apollo. Dann begann er zu murmeln.

„Ich werde dich umbringen, mit Fisch ersticken. Ich werde dich mit Fisch bewerfen, bis du freiwillig aufgibst. Ich werde dich auslachen!", Poseidon sagte das mit der tiefsten Überzeugung, dass das das Schlimmste war, das man jemanden antun konnte. Dabei hatte er einen Irren Blick. Apollo sprang sofort auf und rannte zu Zeus.

„Uhaa Hilfe! Intrigen! Er will mich umbringen! Intrigen!", schrie er dabei und sprang schlussendlich auf Zeus Schoss.

„Mein Gott! Was ist denn los?", fragte Zeus erschrocken und etwas wütend.

„Sei nicht immer so selbstgefällig. Hilf mir lieber! Poseidon plant Intrigen", jammerte der Sonnengott. Zeus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was plant er denn?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Er will mich mit Fisch bewerfen bis ich tot umfalle", schniefte Apollo. Zeus schlug sich gegen die Stirn

„Das sind keine Intrigen, das macht er bei jedem!", klärte Zeus Apollo auf.

„Aber.. aber", mehr brachte Apollo nicht heraus und sprang auf und rannte davon. Er war in der festen Überzeugung von Zeus hintergangen worden zu sein. Dieser macht bestimmt mit Poseidon gemeinsame Sache!

Apollo rannte weiter zu Aphrodite. Diese saß an einem Brunnen. Wie war Apollo eigentlich dahin gekommen? Egal.

Der Sonnengott sprang auch Aphrodite auf den Schoss, diese kommentierte das mit einem verführerischen Schnurren. Aber Apollo war nicht danach zu mute.

„Poseidon will mich mit Fisch bewerfen und ersticken und Zeus macht mit ihm gemeinsame Sache!", jammerte Apollo auch hier. Aphrodite schupste ihn sofort von ihrem Schoss. Apollo viel auf den Hintern und fing an zu weinen.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", schniefte Apollo.

„Weil ich nicht in Poseidons Schussbahn geraten will! Iiiiiii Fisch! Fisch stinkt. Hau ab du Heulsuse!", schrie Aphrodite hysterisch, das Apollo das Trommelfell platzte. Betrübt schlich Apollo davon. Er war noch nie Heulsuse genannt worden. Er war keine Heulsuse, nein war er nicht. Ganz bestimmt nicht! Was bildete sich diese Schnepfe ein! Da gab es nur noch einen Weg. Er musste er selbst in die Hand nehmen und gegen die Intrige vorgehen, in die Aphrodite ebenfalls offensichtlich verstickt war. Er braucht unbedingt einen Verbündeten. Jemand starken und ohne Rückgrat. Hm, Zeus geht nicht, wer sonst noch? Ares käme noch in Frage. Dieser miese Hund Ares, aber manchmal musste man Feindschaften überwinden, um gegen den Feind zu kämpfen weil sonst der Feind die Feindschaft schüren könnte und aus der Feindschaft könnte noch mehr Feindschaft entstehen wobei man dann aber den eigentlichen Feind vergisst und dieser Feind würde die Feindschaft… okay, Apollo kam selbst nicht mehr mit. Aber eines war sicher, er musste sich mit Ares verbünden. Also ging er zu Ares geheimes Geheimquatier. Von dort aus löst er Weltkriege und so aus. Das macht er gerne, so nen Hobby von ihm. Also ging Apollo zu dem geheimen Geheimquatier, woher den Weg wusste? Weibli- ähm männliche Intuition. Schließlich war Apollo an Ares geheimen Geheimquatier. Er klopfte. Ares machte einen Spalt mitten an der Tür auf.

„Geheimes Geheimquatier, was kann ich für Sie tuen?", fragte er höflich. Apollo war etwas verunsichert.

„Ähm… rede ich mit Herrn Ares"

„Ares, zu Ihren Diensten, obwohl, du bist Apollo, nicht? Also lieber nicht. Komm am Sonntag wieder, da gebe ich Führungen und Kurse für ‚Wie löse ich einen Weltkrieg aus'", damit schloss sich der Spalt wieder.

„Hey!", schrie Apollo und schlug auf die Tür ein.

„Hör auf zu randalieren und komm rein. Das war nen Scherz, als ob ich Führungen geben würde. Pff", sagte Ares und machte die Tür auf. Apollo trat ein und sah sich um.

„Was willste n jetzt?", fragte Ares und rülpste selig.

„Poseidon will mich mit Fisch bewerfen und umbringen, Zeus und Aphrodite hat er auf seiner Seite. Wir müssen etwas gegen diese Intrige tun", sagte Apollo in einem ernsten Tonfall.

„Okay, nur Panzer oder willst du auch nen Weltkrieg?", fragte Ares gelangweilt. Apollo schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, keins von beiden. Hast du nicht was anderes für mich?" Ares richtete sich auf.

„Ich arbeite gerade an einer geheimen Geheimwaffe", meinte dieser verschwörerisch. Apollo sah interessiert auf.

„Ich glaube ich habe einen Plan"

Eigentlich hatte Apollo keinen Plan und es gab auch keinen Grund für diesen Szenensprung oder diesen Absatz. Aber Apollo wollte etwas dramatisches, also… Na ja, jetzt ging jedenfalls Apollo mit Ares an seiner Seite und einer komisch aussenden Pistole in der Hand zum Thronsaal zurück. Apollo stieß die Tür auf und sein Schatten zeichnete sich im Thronsaal ab. Erst dann konnte man ihn voll und ganz sehen. Apollo stellt etwas auf der Pistole ein und schießt dann nach einander auf Zeus, Poseidon und Aphrodite. Ein gelblicher Laserstrahl schoss aus der Pistole und traf alle drei Götter. Jedoch passierte nichts. Apollo stieß Ares an.

„Du hast gesagt es funktioniert! Wieso sind sie noch nicht willenlos!", fauchte Apollo. Ares wurde wütend.

„Ich habe gesagt, es ist noch nicht ganz ausgereift! Gib mal her!", sagte Ares und riss die Pistole aus Apollos Hand.

„DA! Siehst du's, du hast sie auf ‚Ausschlag' eingestellt. Hier guck, ich dreh hier und schon ist sie auf ‚Willenlos' eingestellt. Hier hast du sie und probier es noch einmal." Mit diesen Worten drückte Ares die Pistole Apollo wieder in die Hand. Aber er kam gar nicht mehr soweit erneut zu zielen, denn hysterisches Geschrei unterbrach ihn. Die Drei Götter hatten an den Stellen, an den der gelbliche Laserstrahl sie getroffen hatte, Ausschlag bekommen. Nur da Apollo Aphrodite an ihren Brüsten getroffen hatte…

„Das Ende der Geschichte ist, das wir alle fliehen mussten. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, warum Ares jetzt eigentlich hinterlistig war. Egal. Aber ich hoffe, dass ihr mich jetzt besser versteht. Bitte schreit wieder ‚ich will ein Kind von dir' das würde mich jetzt aufmuntern, falls ihr etwas für mich tun wollt." Damit endete Apollo und die Kinovorhänge schlossen sich langsam.


End file.
